


El poder oculto

by Greinny_Hyuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Odio - Freeform, Traición, dragones, envidia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greinny_Hyuga/pseuds/Greinny_Hyuga
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja llega a su fin y todo se vuelve paz y tranquilidad entre las nacioneso eso creían.Un nuevo peligro surge amenazando con acabar con toda la paz y tranquilidad por la que tanto habían luchado y tendrán que detenerlo antes de que sea muy tarde. y es ahí en donde entra la aldea oculta entre las gemas
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Other Naruto Character(s)/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	El poder oculto

**Una leyenda perdida:**

Kuroma Tatsushiro, siempre había sido un ninja sabio respetado por su aldea, la mano derecha del hokage y líder del escuadrón de protección junto con su hermana menor Akira.

Ambos eran candidatos para ser el proximo lider de esa nación, Kuroma estaba seguro de que el iba ser elegido como líder debido a la fuerza e inteligencia que poseía, pero el poder que estaba comenzando a tener lo cegó y se dejó llevar por él.

Al momento de la elección los 5 sabios no lo eligieron, ellos se habían dando cuenta de la maldad que abundaba en el corazón de aquel ninja por lo que decidieron darle el liderazgo a su hermana menor.

Cuando kuroma escucho esa decisión se llenó de ira y envidia a tal punto de atacar a su hermana y su maestro. Ambos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo pero su hermana no queria hacerle daño, ella pensaba que su hermano todavia tenia tiempo de cambiar pero no fue así. 

Kuroma cegado por la ira abandonó la aldea no sin antes llevarse con el unos pergaminos que contenían jutsus prohibidos y lo más importante de todo....la ubicación de un nido de poderosos dragones.

Con los jutsus prohibidos que había conseguido logró manipular a los dragones a su antojo, ideando así un plan para vengarse de todos aquellos que lo habían **traicionado y ataco la aldea.**

años después vuelve aparecer siguiendo con su venganza entre manos, ahora le toca a la nueva generación defender su aldea 

**La unión hace la fuerza**


End file.
